


Fix

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hair Brushing, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: “That outfit suits you well, Aoi-kun, you look great in it. But...how do I put this...” Hiiro paused and took a deep breath. What came next would require a bit of finesse if she wanted to get the point across. “There’s something that’s a little out of place.”“Is my cravat loose?” Their hand immediately went to adjust the piece of cloth around their neck.Hiiro shook her head. “No, your cravat’s fine. It’s your hair that’s the issue.”
Relationships: Yano Hiiro & Miyake Aoi
Kudos: 6





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> So...uh...I'm alive. That's good.
> 
> So the other day [preview images](https://twitter.com/D4DJ_pj/status/1367844851543379971) for some birthday goods for Rondo and Happy Around! were released and I couldn't stop thinking about what they did to Aoi's hair and somehow that led me to writing this.

With the butterfly-themed hairpiece now secured, the final touch had been added and the extravagant gothic lolita-style costume was now full and complete. Hiiro smiled slightly, watching the tiny upward turn of her reflection’s glossy lips. This was her handiwork, after all. With all the effort she’d put into designing and making outfits like this not just for her, but for the rest of Rondo as well, it was only fair she should get a moment to admire it. But not for too long. Any longer and she might start nitpicking, and at this stage it was too late for that to be of any use. Pulling her eyes away from the mirror, she instead looked over to see the other occupant of the dressing room getting up from their seat and turning to walk towards the door.

Hiiro raised an eyebrow. Was Aoi leaving for the stage already? Well, not when they looked like that, they wouldn’t.

“Oh, your Highness, were you caught in the rain? Surely you’re not going to the ball looking like that,” Hiiro said with a teasing lilt to her voice. Aoi paused just as their hand touched the doorknob, their head turning slowly to look back at Hiiro, the confusion on their face imperceptibly subtle but present nevertheless.

“Hiiro?”

“That outfit suits you well, Aoi-kun, you look great in it. But...how do I put this...” Hiiro paused and took a deep breath. What came next would require a bit of finesse if she wanted to get the point across. “There’s something that’s a little out of place.”

“Is my cravat loose?” Their hand immediately went to adjust the piece of cloth around their neck.

Hiiro shook her head. “No, your cravat’s fine. It’s your hair that’s the issue.”

Aoi reached up to run a hand through their loose hair, a slight shadow falling over their face as they did so. More or less the reaction Hiiro had expected. “What’s...what’s wrong with my hair?”

Hiiro rose from her seat and approached Aoi, reaching up to brush a lock of blue out of their face. “It’s a bit of a mess. It just clashes terribly with the rest of your outfit, you know?”

Aoi looked off to the side, their eyes refusing to meet Hiiro’s. “My hair is fine,” they said quietly.

“Sure, it’s fine. But it could be better.”

Aoi didn’t respond, instead letting out a long, loud breath through their nose. Hiiro sighed.

“Aoi-kun,” she said, once again reaching up to tuck a few stray strands behind their ear, “I know you’re very protective of your hair. I understand completely.” Aoi slowly turned their head to face Hiiro, their gaze pensive. “I just want to make it look a little neater. Just for tonight.”

Aoi was silent for a long moment, before blinking slowly and sighing. “I trust you,” they said as they seated themselves in front of the mirror, their posture tense.

“Thank you for trusting me, Aoi-kun,” Hiiro said as she picked up a comb and a bottle of hairspray. “And thank you for letting me do this.”

Aoi was quiet as Hiiro removed the butterfly hairpiece and lightly wetted their hair, the sharp scent of spray filling the room. With the strands now starting to stick, she began gently running the comb through them. First the back, and then the sides, sweeping together the untamed mess into something more manageable. The way the moisture kept every strand densely locked together into something more uniform made their hair color seem darker, deeper. A shade of black like the space between stars.

“You really do have wonderful hair.” Hiiro’s voice was soft as she parted Aoi’s hair. It was probably best if it didn’t hang over their eyes. “It’s very thick and soft. I can see why you feel like you don’t need to style it.”

“...Thank you,” Aoi said quietly, shutting their eyes as Hiiro swept the other half of their bangs over to the side. It was barely noticeable, but the color of their cheeks darkened ever so slightly.

Hiiro chuckled. “It’s rare to see you embarrassed like that,” she said as she set the comb aside. “Now, doesn’t that look a little better?”

Aoi reached up to touch their newly parted bangs, and Hiiro could see in the mirror the way their eyes were focused on the sliver of forehead that was now visible. There was a long moment of silence as Aoi contemplated the reflection in front of them with a great deal of focus.

“It does look a little better,” they said finally, a small smile on their face as they stood up and turned to face Hiiro. “Thank you for fixing that for me, and...” they trailed off as they put the accessory back behind their ear, where it had been previously, “I’m sorry for being difficult earlier.”

Hiiro simply smiled. “You’re welcome,” she said as she watched Aoi turn to leave again. “And there’s no need to apologize. I know how you are about that.”

Aoi stood still, the door held halfway open.

“I know you know.” There was a deep sigh. “But...I’m glad someone knows. Someone like you.”

As they stepped out of the dressing room fully, Aoi held the door open and looked back, and Hiiro took that as her cue to follow.


End file.
